


Meet the Parents

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, High School AU, Meeting the Parents, Richonne - Freeform, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Michonne's parents walk in on the new couple in a compromising position.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Meet the Parents

“In hindsight, that probably could have gone better,” Rick winced, chancing a glance at his girlfriend. 

Michonne was sitting beside him, looking one part terrified, one part shell-shocked. Tentatively, Rick reached for her hand. She jumped at his touch. 

“So,” he ventured, trying to keep his voice light. “You didn’t tell them we were dating?”

Michonne turned her face toward Rick, her twists falling in a wave over her shoulder, her expression tortured. “It’s not that I wanted to keep it a secret.” she explained quickly. “I just...forgot.”

“You forgot we were dating?” he asked, tilting his head at her. 

“I forgot to tell them,” Michonne sighed. “They knew we were hanging out. They even asked about you, but I didn’t know what to say. That was before we decided. And since then, I’ve been...distracted.”

It was an understatement really. Between work and dating, he and Michonne didn’t have a lot of time for anyone else. And while his parents had grilled him after the first time Michonne had called his house, he supposed it was understandable that Michonne hadn’t told her family that she spent all her freetime smooching Rick everywhere they could get their hands on one another. 

Rick nodded, holding in an inappropriate laugh. “Well,” he looked towards the back door, “I’m guessin’ they probably know now.”

Michonne flushed, her mouth falling agape. Rick reached for her hand again. She took it, squeezing tightly. 

“Damn,” she sighed, shaking her head. “That’s not how I wanted them to find out.”

“We were only kissing,” Rick felt the back of his neck grow hot. 

“I was in your lap, Rick,” Michonne was unfooled by his attempts at optimism. 

“Thank God,” Rick chuckled. “They might have seen way too much if not.” His pants were still uncomfortably tight, though the appearance of her parents was tantamount to ice cold water. 

“Rick,” Michonne moaned, burying her face in her freehand. 

He kissed her palm, tugging her up off the porch swing. “Ok,” he began, taking a deep breath. “Here’s what I think we should do.”

Michonne looked at him, bemused. “Run away?”

He snorted. “No. I’m gonna go in there.”

“Rick,” her eyes widened. 

“And I’m gonna meet your mom and dad properly.” Rick straightened up, smoothing his hair back. Michonne had done a number on it, upsetting his already wayward curls. 

“Are you sure?” Michonne asked. 

“Yeah,” he gave her what he hoped was a winning grin. “Should have done it a long time ago,” he admitted. 

They stared at one another, both terrified and trying not to show it. 

“Ok,” Michonne exhaled. “Ok, let’s do it.” She nodded quickly, psyching herself up. 

Taking Rick’s hand, she walked them in the backdoor of the house. Her parents were stationed at the kitchen counter, whispering urgently. Rick’s pulse began to race, and his stomach gave a funny kind of lurch. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first start on the varsity baseball team. Her parents silenced at once at the first sight of the two nervous teenagers, clinging to each other’s hands and sweating.

“Mom, Dad,” to her credit, Michonne’s voice did not break, though he could feel her pulse fluttering against his palm. “This is Rick,” she paused. “My boyfriend.”

“Yes,” Michonne’s mom answered first. “We figured.” 

“I wanted to tell you,” Michonne swallowed. “It’s kind of brand new.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Michonne’s dad observed lightly, dark eyes boring into Rick. 

Rick felt his face flush, but he shoved the embarrassment down. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he held his hand out. 

“Is it?” Michonne's father asked coolly. 

“Probably could have been better,” Rick lowered his hand slowly, wiping it on his jeans. “You know...any other way.”

Michonne’s eyes widened in horror. Her parents continued staring. 

“Rick, you said?” her dad asked. 

“Right,” he nodded. Michonne seemed to be dissolving into the floor. 

“Come with me, Rick,” he instructed, moving away towards the living room. 

Michonne’s hand tightened around Rick’s, her nails digging into his palm. “Dad…” she began. 

He said nothing, only jerked his head in Rick’s direction. Rick released her reluctantly. She watched him leave like she might never see him again. 

Michonne’s father gestured for Rick to sit down. He obeyed, sinking down onto the cushions, trying not to look guilty. Last time he had been here, Michonne had been crushed against the surface, her skirt up around her waist and Rick had been--

“So you and my daughter, huh?” her father asked, deep voice rumbling. 

Rick swallowed. “We know each other from school--”

“I know that,” he interrupted. “Not a lot of folks here who don’t know the famous Rick Grimes.”

It did not sound like a compliment. Rick went bright red. “Wouldn’t...say I’m famous,” he choked. “Just good at baseball.”

Her father did not look amused. 

“I asked her out after prom,” RIck continued, tripping a bit over his words. “We won prom king and queen--”

“She was dating Mike,” her father pointed out. 

“Ummm,” Rick sought to answer the question without betraying anything that Michonne had not told her parents. “We were just friends and we started working together.”

“And now you makeout on my porch,” her dad finished helpfully.

Rick’s stomach dropped. “We still work,” he pointed out. “And she studies, and I’m working out for school--”

He ceased his list, catching his breath. A long and excruciating silence spread between them. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Rick met her father’s eyes. “We didn’t intend you to find out like that and we should have said something.”

Her dad remained silent. 

“Michonne has just been distracted,” Rick continued. “She’s trying to test out of freshman year, and I'm gearing up to try and start at USC. We haven’t seen each other in a while and I guess we just got caught up.”

To be honest, it was one of the more chaste trysts that her parents had caught them in, for which Rick was truly grateful. He sent up a silent prayer that they didn’t know about the other instances. 

“So you two are serious then?” her father asked. 

“Very,” Rick answered. “I’ve liked her for a long while,” he hadn’t even admitted this to Michonne. “I’m not going to mess this up.”

There was a shorter silence. Then, reaching down, Michonne’s father extended his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Rick,” he said simply. 

He disappeared back off to the kitchen. Rick rose to his feet shakily. Michonne appeared in the doorway, looking anxiously at him. 

“You’re invited to dinner,” she told him, something almost like awe on her face. 

“Oh good,” Rick’s stomach was too up in knots to be hungry, but he would be damned before he turned them down. “Can I call my parents or--”

“Do that,” she nodded. 

Rick maneuvered past her, wishing he could pull her into a hug. Michonne was faster than he was. She caught his hand, jerking him towards her so she could brush a kiss across his lips. 

“Enough of that,” her mom’s voice rang out. “Before I have to go in there and talk to you too.”

Blushing, Rick pulled away, trying and failing to hide his smile. 

“You like steak, Rick?” Michonne’s father asked, reaching into the fridge. 

“I do,” he nodded. 

“Good,” he smiled. “Call your parents then meet me out back. You’re going to learn something today.”

It sounded like half a threat. Rick cast a look at his girlfriend. She only shrugged. 

“Yes sir,” he complied, winking at Michonne as he moved to obey. 


End file.
